


Butterflies and Sunset Endings

by ButtonsandRacoons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Relationship, Backstage, Chaptered, Cheating, Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Heartache, Jealousy, Kissing, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, M/M, Rivalry, Secrets, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Tears, Teenagers, Tours, ansgt, fetus!larry, relationships, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonsandRacoons/pseuds/ButtonsandRacoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis find themselves becoming best friends after Louis is dragged into family rivalry at The X Factor auditions. Once One Direction is created; Harry, Louis and their three band mates attempt to get through the rise to stardom with as much fun as possible but could a shocking revelation ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet for the first time

Louis Tomlinson stood, leaning against the cold, work surface surrounding the sinks; chestnut hair and azure eyes staring back at him from the large wall mirrors in front if him. There was a slight tint of blue to his surroundings, as the colour of the walls and toilet cubicles reflected off the surfaces around him. It gave the room a cold chill. Louis was currently hiding out in the toilets at Manchester Arena, trying not to be sick with nerves, waiting for his name to be called for his audition for The X Factor. He’d seen a couple of guys he knew from school already; Tom Parker and Jay McGuiness, they were there with their own band. Louis wasn’t on good terms with them; he had his sister’s careless attitude to thank for that. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Took a few, short paces towards the door, across the dull, grey floor. As he reached for the handle it got pushed open from the other side, knocking Louis back.

“Oops,” the boy said.

“Hi,” Louis replied, nervously. 

The boy shifted on his feet, the door swinging shut, him looking down at the linoleum floor. Chocolate brown curls falling into his eyes. 

“Don’t suppose you know an escape route?” he said slowly with a deep voice.

“No, but I’m pretty sure this,” Louis pointed to the room around them. “Isn’t it.”

A flash of recognition came a into the curly haired boy’s eyes, followed by frustrated expression. “Do I know you?”

“No idea,” Louis shrugged his shoulders and made for the door.

“Maybe its from the crowds,” the boy suggested more cheerfully, pulling Louis back with his words. “Harry.”

Louis extended his arm to shake the hand Harry had just held out to him. “Louis.”

A few uncomfortable moments passed, neither boys knowing where to look, the smell of bleach lingering in the air.

“So why are you in here instead of out there with all the others,” Harry offered.

They heard shuffling outside the door. Voices. Then two boys came tumbling through the large, grey door. Tom and Jay. 

“No reason,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to go somewhere else,” Jay asked Tom worriedly.

“No,” Tom replied, mischievously, sidling up to Louis. “I’ve got everything I need here.”

Harry moved quickly into one of the cubicles as Louis pulled out his phone to check the time. Tom pushed Louis sideways causing his phone to fall on the hard floor. As he reached down for it, Tom pinned Louis’ hand to the floor with his foot, leaning down over him.

“Look around, no one is coming to save you,” a vicious tone to Tom’s voice. “And this is what it is going to be like everyday.”

“Tom,” Jay cut in.

“Bye Louis,” Tom finished before him and Jay rushed out the door.

Louis stayed crouched down, clutching his hand. He turned his head sheepishly to the cubicle Harry was in. The door was slightly ajar, green eyes peeking out. Feeling embarrassed Louis quickly exited the toilets walking straight into his sister, Lottie.

“I was just coming to find you,” she said noticing the worry on Louis’ face. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Louis lied. “Let’s get back to the others.”

* * *

There was a lot of waiting around on audition day, Louis found. It had been a few hours since the incident in the toilets with Harry, Jay and Tom but Louis still hadn’t had his chance to preform in front of the judges. At least they’d finally made it into the holding room. He found that if he didn’t sit still for too long he could keep his nerves under control, so now, he was strolling down one of the many corridors, floor to ceiling windows looking out over Manchester to his left, heavy wooden doors leading to meeting rooms at his right. The double doors at the end of the corridor flew open; Tom came through looking almost as nervous as Louis, until he looked up. His expression turned to anger as he saw Louis, who just kept his head down and continued to walk along the thin blue carpet. 

“Look what I found,” A fist grabbed the collar of his shirt; he was pushed backwards against a door with a thud, the wood sticking sharply into his spine. “Hit me!”

“No,” Louis squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his hand up to comfort his head. “No.”

“Come on!” Tom shouted. “What’s wrong with you. Hit me!”

“I said no, alright.” Louis pushed Tom away from him. “I’m sorry about what happened to your Mum but it has nothing…”

“Don’t you mention her!” Tom cut in, pointing sharply at Louis face. 

“Why? She’s what this is about,” Louis said trying to keep a stern face. “I am sorry, but it isn’t my fault.”

Louis tried to walk away.

“No, it was your sisters fault,” Tom pulled Louis back roughly, pushing him against the door again. “She ran her down! Then just drove off, like she was a dog! Why didn’t she stop? Leaving her dying in the road. Come on! Tell me!”

“I don’t know,” Louis felt his eyes water, the tears forming in the corners. He fought them back.

Tom grabbed a fist full of his hair.

“Joyriding at her age. Imagine the pain, lying there. Knowing no one is coming to help you.”

Jay pushed himself through the doors just as an alarm started to sound

“Tom! Don’t” he warned. “Is this what you want, getting chucked out before its all began?”

“This is between me,” Tom was getting more frustrated, alarm still sounding in the background. “And him.”

“We’ve got to leave,” Jay made for the doors.

Tom just glared at Louis who was trying to look in every direction but that of the other two boys.

“Tom! Let’s go.”

“This ain’t over Tomlinson.” Tom finally followed Jay through the doors, leaving Louis to catch his breath.

“Shit,” Louis said angrily to himself as he hit his head back against the wood.

* * *

Louis was ecstatic. He got three yeses, meaning he was through to boot camp. He couldn’t believe it, especially after all the drama that day, something actually went right. When Simon had given him the final yes, he just looked round in a daze, not really hearing the screams from the crowd, the bright stage lights blinding him a little. He gave his thanks and then walked off the stage back to his family. 

He hung back from everyone; they were walking across the concrete, back to where they had parked the cars very early in the morning, just reliving the day over and over in his head. Although, he still felt tense after his run in with Tom.

“You can relax you know,” Louis looked back over his left shoulder. It was Harry, the boy with the curly hair from the toilets. It felt so long ago when they had met. “Tom and Jay have gone.”

Harry started walking a little faster to catch up with Louis.

“What you still hanging around here for?” Louis asked as Harry slipped into his walking pace.

“Waiting for my sister, Gemma,” Harry looked around. “I don’t know where she’s got to. I can get her to escort you, if your scared, she’s quite, erm.. scary.”

“That would be a great end to the day,” Louis growing annoyed at Harry. “First there’s the nerves of even being here, then Tom wanting to kill me and then some idiot sets the fire alarm off. Just glad I got through.”

“Maybe that idiot was just trying to watch your back,” Harry smirked.

“What?” Louis stopped, in shock.

“She must already be ahead,” Harry kept walking checking his watch underneath his grey cardigan.

“Hang on, what did you say,” Louis started to follow him. “Hold on!”

Harry stopped and turned back.

“Was it you?”

“You can get kicked out for pulling a stunt like that.”

“Tell me!”

“Look I saw Tom coming down the corridor towards you and Jay following close behind. It wasn’t shaping up to be a fair fight.”

“Thanks,” Louis was in disbelieve.

“Its alright,” Harry said walking off to a girl with like brown hair.

Louis was rooted to the spot for a minute, watching, until he pulled himself together and ran to catch up with his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis bond a little bit

The first day of boot camp had finally arrived. The hotel they were staying in was amazing; en-suite, king sized bed, complimentary breakfast, free Wi-Fi, free water, fluffy towels, high-pressure shower. The list of positive things about Louis’ room was endless. They were staying very close to Wembley where boot camp was taking place. He could see the white brick of the arena from his balcony. The buzz walking around the corridors backstage was electrifying, every step he took it made him want his dream to come true even more.

He came to a stop outside a wooden door with a red plastic handle, a small window with safety glass about chest high revealing a small room painted cream with no window just florescent lights illuminating the small space. There were a few tables dotted around. In the corner sat with his head rested on one, clutching a piece of sheet music was a familiar mass of curls.

Louis opened the door quietly.

“Your taking a risk aren’t you,” he said.

“Doing what?” Harry replied not looking up.

“Sitting there,” Louis smirked. “Surrounded by fire alarms. You think you can control yourself.”

Harry still didn’t look up.

“Why’d you do it?” Louis shifted on his feet.

“Told you,” Harry mumbled. “I didn’t like the odds.”

“Well you could have stood up for me in person,” Louis looked up towards the corner of the room just as Harry sat up to look towards him.

“And fight your battles for you?” he said looking down at the paper. “Besides, my way was smarter.”

“Not if you got caught.”

“I didn’t though, did I?”

“Thanks.”

“Mmm,” Harry returned his concentration to the music.

Louis walked across the room, running his finger through his hair, sighing.

“I never thought I’d get here, Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster, at Wembley Arena for The X Factor boot camp. Who would of thought it.”

Suddenly, Harry got up. Starting to pack away his belongings. 

“Where you going?” Louis asked.

“Somewhere, you and your sentimental thoughts aren’t.” Harrys finished fastening his bag.

“Sorry.” Louis said sadly.

Harry shut his eyes for a moment, realizing how aggressive his words must have sounded.

“Don’t worry about it. Its just,” Harry scratched his head frustratedly. “I’m just worried I’m not good enough. I’m never going to get through this weekend; especially now we’ve got to dance.”

“There’s something about you Harry. I’m sure your going to be a star.” Louis said with a fond smile. “Let me take a picture of us together, so when your famous world wide with loads of teenage girls after you, I can get out this photo and be like “I knew him before he was famous””

They both giggled as Louis took out his phone, turning the camera towards them and taking a shot.

“You know, this is all I’ve ever wanted. I want to be able to take care of my family,” Louis continued. “I’ve got four younger sisters, all drama queens, inherited from my mother no doubt, especially Lottie.”

“The one that knocked down Tom Parker’s mum,” Harry interrupted.

Louis nodded. “The judge ruled it was an accident. She got community service for the joyriding but Tom doesn’t agree.”

Harry looked at Louis feeling sorry for him.

“Anyway,” Louis questioned. “What you doing in here?”

“I like the quiet.”

They just smiled softly to each other.

“If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?” Louis asked.

“Anywhere,” Harry said. “America, Australia. Literally anywhere that isn’t Holmes Chapel.”

“I’ve always wanted to drive coast to coast in America.”

“Me too!” Harry exclaims.

“You eaten yet?”

“No, Why?”

“I’m going to the canteen,” Louis points in the general direction he thinks it is in. “Fancy joining me?”

“I don’t see why not.” Harry replies, heading towards the door.

Louis follows smiling to himself. Happy he’s at least made a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's boot camp auditions

Harry walked into the canteen after a long day of rehearsals, the smell of all the different foods mixing together. It had been a long time since lunch with Louis. He could see the brown-haired boy across the bright room retrieving his food from the counter. He looked around to his right where Tom was, his face familiar from someplace other than The X Factor. He was reading the audition schedule that was pinned up on the wall.

He thought hard before walking over, leaning against the pale, yellow wall next to him.

“I just realised where I know your face from,” Harry said. “Holmes Chapel Comp. We had you in a cup match season before last. I played left-back.”

Tom turn to look at Harry, raising his eyebrows in confusion. A few moments passed.

“Oh yeah,” Tom realised, chuckling slightly. “I ripped you to shreds.”

“Yeah right,” Harry replied, blinking.

“I scored twice,” Tom smirked. “Anyway, its always the guys that get picked last who play left-back.”

“I’m,” Harry nodded his head. “Versatile.” 

“Yeah,” Tom held out his hand. “And I’m joking.”

Harry shook Tom hand.

“Anyway there are a couple of us lads having a kick around later tonight, after my first audition if you fancy it?” Harry asked whilst pointing in the general direction of Louis.

“I’d love to but I’ve got an early slot. You should come and watch me. You might get some tips for next year.”

“Yeah whatever,” Harry laughed as he walked towards the food counter.

Tom headed towards the exit of the canteen, stopping in front of Louis, glaring at him before knocking over his drink then continuing to walk. Louis barely looked up.

* * *

Louis decided to get some fresh air after he’d eaten before relaxing as he had his audition in the morning. He found a wooden bench at the front of the arena. Sat down, he lent forward, his elbow on his knees, his face resting in his hands as his iPod began to play the song he would be singing. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself being on stage.

“Hey Tomlinson!” Louis heard over the music. He looked up to find Tom approaching him, scowling.

Louis just rolled his eyes and looked back to the screen on his music player.

“Don’t you have a rehearsal to be in?” Tom asked, throwing some loose change at Louis. “Here’s some money for your bus fare. You going to be needing it.”

“I think you need it more than me, mate.” Louis picked up the coins, holding them out the Tom. “Look why don’t you just get lost.”

“I want you gone,” Tom spat.

“And who made you judge.”

Tom leaned down, resting on the arm of the bench, getting right up to Louis’ face. Louis flinched.

 

“I’ve been nice to you so far but I want you gone,” neither of them seeing Harry approaching. “And until that happens. I’m going to make your life a misery.”

Tom grabbed hold of Louis’ neck. Louis put his arm up to try and block any hit the Bolton lad was about to give him but Tom just pushed him away before stalking off. Louis rubbed his neck soothingly.

“Hey, you alright?” Harry asked. Louis looked up surprised by Harry’s presence then nodded.

“What did he want?” Harry continued.

“Oh nothing,” Louis looked away from Harry so the lies wouldn’t show on his face.

“I’ve got my first audition in twenty minutes. You should come” Harry suggested.

Louis looked unsure, looking in the direction Tom had gone.

“Come on, he won’t bother you,” Harry nudged Louis’ shoulder with his own. They both smiled to themselves. Harry stood up. “Come on.”

Louis got up next to him. 

“Alright,” Louis said decidedly, looking down at Harry who was about an inch smaller then him. 

They both strolled back to the arena entrance. Harry chatting nervously about his audition and about the football game they had planned for later. There were two large black door with sign pinned to them saying ‘The X Factor Boot Camp’. Harry pushed one open to let Louis through into backstage. It was a wide-open space with lots of sound equipment seemingly abandoned. Lots of people milling around; some nervous contestants, some stressed television producers. A young girl with dark, shiny hair pulled back into a ponytail and headset fixed around her face came bounding up to them.

“Harry Styles?” She questioned. Harry nodded. “We’re ready for you now.”

Harry glanced at Louis fearfully, butterflies rising in his stomach, more and more being released, their fluttering movements getting stronger and stronger.

“Go on,” Louis comforted. “You’ll be fine. I feel it in my bones.”

They both chuckled before Harry let himself be led away by the girl. Louis followed closely so he could watch the side of stage. Where he had positioned himself he could see right across the arena, all the seats empty, apart from four, where the judges were sat.

Harry looked so small out there all alone on the big expanse of black, many coloured light shining on him causing his skin to look paler than it already was.

“Hi,” he said nervously into the microphone. “Harry Styles, sixteen, from Cheshire.”

“Hi Harry,” Simon replied. “When your ready.”

The sound of a piano began playing softly in the background. Harry started to sing, his voice smooth and warm but obviously nervous. Harry tapped his foot gently against the stage in time to the music. Louis looked to the judges but their faces expressionless, not wanted to give anything away. Harry brought his hand up to the white polo shirt he was wearing, resting it on his stomach as he finished the song.

“Thanks,” Harry said as the judges smiled back at him as he walked off stage to join Louis who pulled him into a hug.

“Told you, you’d be alright,” Louis teased. “Superstar.”

They began to plod back to the dressing rooms.

“Thanks Lou,” Harry blushed. “Look wait here, I just need to nip to the loo and then we’ll go get the others for football. Yeah?”

“Ok,” Louis shrugged his shoulders and fell back to lean against a painted brick wall, pulling out his phone to keep himself amused whilst Harry was gone.

Harry jogged down the corridor to where the toilets were, pushing open the wooden door, revealing Tom.

“Hey, well done out there,” Tom told him. “Still reckon I’m better though.”

“We’ll see,” Harry replied. 

“What brought you to The X Factor then,” Tom asked.

“I was in a band at school, always want to sing, I just want someone to tell me I’m good,” Harry answered honestly. “If they don’t think I’m good enough it will just be a minor set back in my plans.” 

Harry paused.

“Look can you lay off Louis,” he continued.

“I might do,” Tom glared at him.

“I know, what happened to your Mum was terrible and it must have messed your head up,” Harry spoke softly. “But it isn’t Louis’ fault, it was his sister that did it.”

Tom’s expression changed to show a little remorse and he shrugged his shoulders, looking away. Harry gave him a small smile before leaving to get back to Louis.

Louis was still leaning against the wall where Harry left him. He had a lopsided smile on his face.

“What’s got you so happy?” Harry asked.

Louis jumped; he hadn’t realized Harry had sneaked up on him.

“Message from my little sisters,” Louis said, straightening his self up. “They told me, to tell you well done.”

Harry blushed and smiled his dimples showing.

“Tell them thank-you,” Harry nodded as they started walking to the dressing rooms. “Hey, I hope you don’t mind, I saw Tom. I told him to back off you.”

“What did you do that for,” Louis stopped, looking uncomfortable.

“Its no big deal,” Harry saddened that Louis didn’t appreciated his efforts. “I think he might of…”

“I can fight my own battles. Alright?” Interrupted Louis sharply.

“Alright,” Harry said holding his hands up. “Suit yourself.”

“I don’t really want to talk about him. Can we just get out of here, meet up with the lads and play some football?”

“Yeah, Ok.” Harry said defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all play a bit of football.

Harry and Louis wandered into the large dressing room that had been designated to the boy’s category. It was filled with people making sure their hair was in place in the mirrors with white lights surrounding them, spraying hair spray and heat filling the room from hair appliances. Harry coughed due to all the chemicals lingering in the air. Niall, Liam and Zayn, the guys Harry and Louis had arranged to play football with, were lounging of one of the plush, blue sofas. 

Niall was speaking loudly about Derby County in a thick Irish accent in between mouthfuls of pizza. Zayn was sunk down into the cushions, leaning his elbow on the low arms of the sofa, eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled through his phone. Liam sat up straight listening to everything Niall was saying and responded in all the right places. The door was opening again and again as more people piled in to pick up their belongings before heading back to the hotel. Louis went to collapse on the nearby chair, next to where he’d left his bag so he could change. Harry ambled over to him after he’d retrieved his own bag. Louis started to pull out his clothes for football.

“What the fuck is this?” he said pulling out a pair of socks. One of them was bright pink with frills. Harry started laughing uncontrollable “I’m going to kill my sisters when I get home, my stuff is always getting mixed up with theirs. Last time I let my mum pack my bag.”

“Wait, your mum packed your bag?” Harry said through his laughter.

“”She insisted,” Louis look down angrily and saddened at the socks in his hand, then back up to Harry opened mouthed, who had just about got his laughter under control.

The door opened once again to reveal Tom, Jay and three other boys. They’re strutted over to Louis and Harry.

“Who’s up for some football then,” Tom asked, a menacing tone in his voice. “Us five versus you five. How about it?”

“No thanks,” Louis spat. “I want to play against someone who is actually going to be some sort of competition.”

“Oh, he’s sassy this one,” Tom laughed mockingly, look around at his friends for support. “Maybe you should go play dress-up with the girls.”

“Alright, enough,” Harry interrupted, looking between Tom and Louis who were staring daggers at each other. “One game but I don’t want any trouble.”

“Did you know he was going to turn up,” Louis whispered harshly into Harry’s ear.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded quietly. “I invited him.”

“What did you do that for? Why didn’t you say anything?” Louis looked furious.

“I thought it might be a chance to clear the air with him.”

“What bonding over the beautiful game. I don’t think so, the guy hates my guts.”

“You’ll be fine just give it your best shot.” Harry said encouragingly before moving over to the sofa. “Hey Niall, you haven’t got any of that pizza left, have you?”

Louis continued to change, hesitatingly putting on the odd socks.

“I didn’t think this would be your thing.” Tom appeared over Louis’ shoulder talking firmly into his ear. 

“Didn’t you?” Louis sighed, staring forward.

“I love it. Being part of a team,” Tom continued his voice increasing aggressive. “Me and the lads loving playing together and the best part, if we don’t like someone we’re playing against, we’ll make their life hell. We’ll see you out there.”

Louis breathed a sigh of relief that he’d gone until he felt a hand pressed against his face, pulling him back, a finger slightly poked in his eye. 

“Oh and don’t forget your shin pads.”

Louis watched Tom join his teammates, who had all been watching him talk to Louis, they then left the room for the courtyard.

***  
The game was going great. Louis had kept out of Tom’s way, never keeping the ball in his possession for too long so there wouldn’t be an excuse for them to hurt him. Louis’ team were winning by one, the others yet to score.

Tom ran down the makeshift pitch towards the goal, Harry could barely keep up with him. Tom kicked the ball towards the goal but Niall jumped up from between the pile of bags which represented the goal post and caught it.

“No!” Tom screamed. “Not again.”

It turns out Niall is quite a good goalkeeper. He through the ball back across the pitch to Louis, who steadied it with his feet before taking off towards the goal, he watched for Liam appearing on his side so he could pass it. Eventually he saw him out the corner of his eye, he lined up the pass, brought his right leg back to kick it but he felt a pain in his left shin and found himself toppling to the ground. He let himself fall, dazed for a minute then he saw Tom running backwards away from him, an evil smirk on his face. Louis rubbed his eyes before standing up. He took a few steps to make sure his leg wasn’t hurt before putting his full weight on it. He didn’t look at Tom, didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. It was agreed Louis would get a penalty. He ran to take it but the keeper saved it and through the ball back to the other end. 

Harry managed to tackle the ball from Jay and ran down the concrete with it. He looked around and saw Louis free.

“Louis!” he shouted to get his attention before passing the ball.

Louis runs to meet it; he’s almost there when Tom slides in front on him and knocks it out of his way, causing him to trip over onto the ground again.  
“Ever get the feeling you just don’t belong,” Tom said close to his ear before running off. Louis stayed sat on the floor, running his hands through his hair roughly.

“Why are you letting him push you around,” Harry says reaching out his arm to pull Louis up.

“Its easy for you, it isn’t your legs he’s trying to break,” Louis replied.

“So he’s hit you a few times. Hit him back”

“Alright good advice, you should of let me know he was going to be here.” Louis walks off backwards, holding his hands up. “I’ve had enough.”

Louis turned around and slopped off.

“So you’re just going to let him win,” Harry shouted after him. 

Louis shrugged his shoulder as if to say, “I guess so"

Harry ran over to Tom who was huddled with his team.

“I thought you were going to go easy on him,” he asked.

“I changed my mind,” Tom turned around to face Harry. “I just don’t like him. The way he thinks he’s better than everyone else. He doesn’t fit in.”

Harry had heard enough so turned away, running to catch up with Louis who was just about to go back into the arena.

***  
The five boys strolled back to the hotel dropping each other at their respective rooms agreeing to meet again the day after, until Louis was the only one left. He dropped his bags outside his door so he could rifle through them to find his key.

“Oi, Tomlinson!” Louis looked up to see Tom storming down the hallway. “You got off lightly today.”

A door opened with chocolate curls and green eyes peering round. 

“Tom just leave him alone,” Harry said.

“No,” Tom replied to Harry without looking away from Louis. “I want everyone to know about his pathetic little family, about how his sister is a murderer, about how she ran over my mum and left her to die.”

Louis brought his fist up and lashed out, hitting Tom in the side of his mouth. Tom looked furious, touched his mouth slightly to see his was bleeding before returning the punch to Louis. They locked their arms together so neither one could get closer. Louis pushed Tom against the wall but quickly found his back hitting the opposite wall. Before Harry could do anything a producer appeared round the corner, pulling them off each other.

“Lads that’s enough,” he shouted. “Go to bed. All of you.”

Louis picked up his belongings and stumbled through his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know much about football so please forgive me. Please leave me feedback.


End file.
